When Magic Becomes Reality
by Lateya-Reen
Summary: A cetain crewmember of the Enterprise gets more than he bargained for when investigating an odd energy signal.slight Xover with final fantasy, slight OOC, but tried not to also OC. Be gental first fanfiction. rated for future content. please reveiw


Disclaimer: i do not own Star Trek, the characters or technology, also i do not own anything to do with any final fantasy game or film, so please don't sue i have no money.

When Magic Becomes Reality

It was dark, it was damp and… well creepy, as much as he hated to admit he was scared and not for the same reasons the others were, the spiders, bats, scorpions and the other things that would suddenly crawl over your foot.

How many he'd already squashed for the doctor was riddiculess, as for the other two they only just manage to not yell out when any of the above landed on them, the sooner they found out what was creating the energy, the faster he could have a bath, the last thing he had squished had ended up on his trousers, he was just thankful it didn't smell.

As they rounded a bend in the oversized corridor they saw a very large door at the end of the passage, as they approached it you could see that it was a strange fusion of stone and metal as if it had been grown? Well what ever it was it just increased the uneasy feeling in his stomach, every instinct was telling him to run and fast. He was sure the others had noticed something was wrong with him by now but he really didn't care, a life time of teasing was worth getting out of this place.

What the! "Data don't…" Of course Data's curiosity won over caution, why did have to get that bloody emotion chip, it wasn't always a bad thing just every now and again, he would do something very daft like this "…touch the door" to late, as the others started to question him about why not, the massive door started to slide upwards revealing a much smaller door made out of a silverish material.

Now he was terrified, and the others had definitely noticed it.

"Ahh what's wrong Worf scared of a little door" Cmdr Riker started to tease.

"No! Of course not, why would I be" he stated a little too defensively.

"Whatever, do you think we can open this one as well?" deciding to wind Worf up later.

"I believe we should study the design on the door first, as it may give us an idea as to what is behind it" Data stated. The design on the door was of three circles one inside the other, the smallest circle had an eight pointed star in side, in the centre of the star was what looked liked an eye, in between the two outer circles where what looked to be a type of script.

Worf had also noticed that there were two stylised creatures etched onto it, they where hard to see because of the lines being so fine and could only be seen at a certain angle. He couldn't make out what they where as whenever he moved his head to get a better look, the part that he had been looking at would disappear but what ever they were he really hoped they weren't behind the door.

After letting Data study the door for about ten minutes Cmdr Riker decided that opening the door would be a lot faster, "Ok Data we're going to open it now" and not being able to resist added "that's if Worf isn't to scared", "Will!" Dr Crusher said and then shook her head, knowing Worf was scared wasn't helping her own nerves and the fact it wasn't all the horrible creatures in this place that where effecting him made it a hundred times worse.

Data's thoughts on Worf being scared was that it was unusual as he had been in places far worse than this, all of them had, since joining Starfleet and he had never really shown true fear before now, as it was the one emotion that Worf controlled as well as a Vulcan, but thinking like this was not helping him so for now he decided to turn his emotion chip off and analyse what he had been feeling later.

"Sir I have not yet managed to translate the language, it could be important"

"Well Data any other reason not to open it"

"None that I can find Cmdr the energy signature is defiantly from behind this door"

"That settles it then, in we go…" after staring at the door for about two minutes "erm…How do we get in?" as he said that the script on the door glowed a brilliant red, faded, then the door simply dissolved as if it was a hologram or worse as if had been listening "Ok that was very weird" said a now slightly paler Riker.

The room beyond the door was cavernous, at least in height; the room was square with four pillars which were not set in the corners but at the sides there seemed to be three other doors one in each corner each made of the same material as the small door that had just disappeared. In each of the pillars there were globe type lamps whose light couldn't reach the ceiling but did show what else was set into the pillars.

Four creatures, Worf recognized parts of them from the etched image on the door, they looked like winged snakes or some types of oriental dragons from earth only these ones looked liked they'd also been bred with piranhas and toads. With a huge head and gapping mouth filled with row after row of jagged teeth, a long bloated body with arms half its length, just below the head supporting its weight the claws at the end of each hand where the same height as Dr Crusher, its wings looked leathery and slick.

The fact that the creatures where made of stone didn't make anyone feel better as they finally entered the room.

The floor had the same symbol as the door only instead of an eye at the centre there was a plinth with a statue on it.

As they approached it, they could see that it was female, while her body was facing the door to the right her head was facing the door that they had entered the chamber by, as if she had heard the door opening and had decided to see who was disturbing her solitude and she didn't look pleased either.

She was about 5"11', slim, long hair with feathers and beads adorning it, her hands which where placed on her hips had two inch claws instead of finger nails, each had delicate engravings on, down the centre of her back three rows of scales lead in to a long slim tail with a sharp piece of what looked to be solid bone at the end at least a foot long, her feet resembled that of a bird of pray only much larger, her elbows looked as if the bone had grown through the skin creating sharp spines.

_Autors note: if you guys like it,i'll post more as soon as i can_


End file.
